


The 5 times that Will caught Billy & Steve and the 1 time he joined in

by teamy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, i say mildly bc Steve doesn't know he's being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamy/pseuds/teamy
Summary: The thing was, Billy and Steve never really told anyone they were together – over time everyone noticed the gentle smiles and lingering touches and kind of figured it out themselves. Will however, has never really been the best at subtlety, if his father’s departure was anything to go by.





	The 5 times that Will caught Billy & Steve and the 1 time he joined in

1.  
The thing was, Billy and Steve never really told anyone they were together – over time everyone noticed the gentle smiles and lingering touches and kind of figured it out themselves. Will however, has never really been the best at subtlety, if his father’s departure is anything to go by. 

The first time it happens it was a complete accident. Johnathan was late dropping him off at the mall and the movie had already started and the rest of the party had already been snuck in courtesy of a certain brunette in a sailor’s uniform. 

Bouncing on the balls of his feet Will repeatedly rang the bell atop the pristine counters of Scoops Ahoy, “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” he muttered to himself.  
“Just a second!” Steve’s voice rang out from behind the closed doors of the staff room.

“Sorry about that, how can I- oof” Will pushed past Steve heading straight for the back door that lead to the corridor to the movies, 

“Sorry Steve, can’t talk I’m running late, the movies already-” Will paused before the last word, “…started”, because before him was none other than resident asshole extraordinaire, Billy Hargrove. 

Will took in Billy’s appearance, his usually perfected mane was dishevelled, curls sticking this way and that as if someone had repeatedly run their fingers through it. His shirt was held together by a single button, although that wasn’t unusual, framing a littering of love bites and bruises that travelled from his chest all the way up his neck.

“Billy was just dropping off some spoons,” Steve interrupted Will’s thoughts, “can’t run an ice-cream store without spoons haha” Steve laughed awkwardly.  
Will turned to look at Steve, finally taking in his appearance. Steve cheeks were flushed as if he had just run a marathon, his cherry red lips being the only thing providing any competition. 

“Uh yeah” Will stuttered awkwardly, eyes flickering between the two boys.  
“Don’t you have a movie to catch, zombie boy” Billy spoke for the first time, his voice noticeably deeper and more strained than usual.

“Billy don’t call him that” Steve hissed.

“No uh its fine,” Will and Billy had developed a weird sort of, friendship wasn’t the right word, more like a mutual understanding post - mindflayer, something about being infected by the same gooey evil monster really brings people together.

“Um well thanks again Steve, I’ll see you around” Will said, pushing his way into the back corridor, face flushing as Billy simultaneously saluted and winked at him.  
It wasn’t until he was seated between El and Dustin watching a crazed doctor pull a sheet off a DeLorean did it finally hit. Oh. 

OH.

2.  
The second time it happened Will would be lying if he said it was an accident. After one too many nights tossing and turning, trying to get the image of Billy’s smooth tanned chest and Steve’s kiss bitten lips out of his head. Before ultimately folding and shoving his fist down his shorts and lasting a pathetic 30 seconds, does he finally decide enough is enough.

Will tries to justify it as being pure curiosity, while all his friends have gone all the way with their respective girlfriends, he simply doesn’t have the same opportunities to learn. I mean he could just ask one of his friends about what its like but talking about that stuff makes him squeamish, but only because he’s friends with Max and El, that’s the only reason. The only reason at all.

So yeah, its pure innocent curiosity that results in Will pressed up against the tiled wall of the boy’s locker room at Hawkins’s pool. Will looks down at his watch, he’s been standing in this damp sweaty locker room, hiding in a shower stall for half an hour now. Disheartened he straightens up, intending to go home, lick his wounds and try again tomorrow.

The faint sound of two pairs of footsteps causes him to freeze up, scrambling back into his corner stall and putting a hand over his own mouth.

The door swings open, and from where Will is standing he can see Billy as well as a dripping wet Steve stumbling in.

“You’re honestly such a dick,” Steve mumbles, attempting the rid himself of his drenched clothes – clearly having been pushed in the pool.

“Aw come on baby it was just a joke,” Billy grins over his shoulder, pulling a towel from one of the lockers.

“Ha Ha, I’m sure you won’t find it so funny when I stop putting out,” Steve retorts, finally riding himself of his wet jeans, leaving him standing in just his boxers.

Will feels his traitorous teenage body begin to respond, his dick beginning to harden up at the sight of Steve’s endless creamy skin.

“Don’t be like that pretty boy, I’m sorry” Billy pouts, “how can I make it up to you”, Billy encircles his arms around Steve’s waist, spinning him around and pressing him up against the lockers. From Will’s angle he can see how Billy uses his thigh to part Steve’s, pressing up against his crotch.

“Yeah I can feel exactly how sorry Billy jnr is” Steve rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck despite himself.

“Please don’t punish him for my misdemeanours” Billy grins, breath ghosting over Steve’s lips before he finally closes the distance, parting his lips and kissing Steve.  
Will is too far away to see but he can tell by the way that Billy’s jaw drops that he’s opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Steve’s, licking filthy into his mouth as he uses the grip, he has on Steve’s hips to rock him along his thigh. Its without a doubt the hottest thing Will has witnessed in his life and he clenches his fists at his side and wills himself not to touch himself.

Steve’s breathy little “Billy please” followed by Billy’s soft laugh breaks Will’s resolve, shoving his shorts down just enough to pull his dick out and wrap a hand around it. 

“You gonna come for me sweetheart?” Billy mumbles into Steve’s ear, pulling him along his thigh as if he weighed no more than a rag doll, “you gonna come from just my thigh?”

“Billy!” Steve moaned tangling his fingers through Billy’s hair as he lets out a high-pitched whine, “Please Billy I’m so close”.

“Come for me baby, fuck you’re so fucking perfect” Billy growls, somehow increasing the pace at which he’s rocking Steve back and forth. That seems to do it for Steve, he stills and spills between the two of them, leaving a wet patch even Will can see. The sight of Steve coming undone is what does it for Will, he muffles a moan into the palm of his hand, and he spills all over his fist, trying to catch it all so it doesn’t drip on the floor and alert the objects of his fantasies of his presence.

“You want me to get you off?” Steve asks grabbing the since discarded towel to wipe himself and Billy down.

“Nah, gotta take Max to the arcade anyway,” Billy passes Steve some dry clothes from his locker, “Plus I wanna fuck your face at the quarry tonight.”

Steve levels him with a flat look, “wow you’re so romantic.”

“I am!” Billy laughs, ducking as Steve throws the towel at him, “it’ll be under the stars and shit.”

“Whatever let’s go get Max before she gets pissy” Steve grins despite himself, heading towards the door.

“Yeah, I’ll catch up to you, I just need to take a leak” Billy tells him, Steve shrugs in response, letting the heavy locker room door fall shut behind him.

Will’s heart races as Billy begins to walk towards the urinals, and closer to where he’s hiding. Literally covered in his own cum. Will squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold his breath, the splashing sound of urine fills the room. Billy begins to whistle some tune, and as Will hears the tell-tale sound of a sink running, he dares to open his eyes. 

Will feels his stomach drop, it feels like the air has been punched out of him. In the mirror above the sinks, Billy is making direct eye contact with Will. Will is frozen, unable to move, he has literally been caught with his dick out. There are sirens going off in his brain to run, hide and never show his face again but he feels trapped like a bug beneath Billy’s piercing gaze. 

Then Billy winks, saluting Will before heading out the door, leaving Will alone, wondering what the fuck just happened. 

3.  
After the incident in the locker room Will avoids both Billy and Steve like the plague. Both out of embarrassment as well self-preservation, after all Billy, someone who has been known to kick the crap out of someone for less, did catch Will jerking off to his boyfriend. 

Will’s attempts to avoid the couple doesn’t last long however. He can only claim food poisining so many times and after Steve arrives at the Byers house, puppy dog eyes in tow asking if he did something wrong, Will caves. He is only human after all.

That’s how he ends up on the floor of Steve’s bedroom, attempting to teach the brunette the rules of D&D. Keyword being attempting, Steve may have a lot of things going for him, a nice house, a charming personality, a gorgeous O face, an ability to learn complex and intricate board games is not one of those things. 

Steve has clearly had enough, his hair sticking up in ridiculous directions after he frustratedly scrubbed his hand through it. 

“We can take a break, I need to go the bathroom anyway” Will offers, beginning to stand up.

“Yeah, I’ll go get us some snacks,” Steve sighs, standing up, “I think we’re getting somewhere though I promise.”

Will nodded in agreement before heading to the bathroom. After washing his hands Will begins to head back towards Steve’s bedroom, before pausing, straining his ears to try and catch the tell-tale mumble of someone talking on the phone. 

Will creeps down to the base of the stairs and looks around the corner, spotting Steve curled in on himself, whispering into the phone.

“I can’t! Will is over right now,” Steve grumbles into the phone, clearly annoyed, “I’ll see you tonight.”

There’s a quick pause as whoever is on the other side, it doesn’t take a genius to work out its Billy, responds. Whatever he said though clearly had an effect on Steve, who flushes all the way down to his shoes. Steve quickly looks around, luckily Will ducks in time not to be spotted, before Steve curls back into the phone and whispers;

“I touched myself last night thinking of you,” Will’s eyes involuntary fall shut as he imagines the scene, “I used my fingers like you told me to, but they’re not as big as yours, it didn’t feel half as good as when you do it. You fill me up so good Billy”

Will looked down, and sure enough he was hard as a rock. He began to panic, it wasn’t like he could jerk off quickly – he had to put an end to this.

“I got you a present as well, I can’t wait to show it to you tonight.” Oh god, Will thought, he didn’t even want to know what the present was. He quickly ran to the top of the stairs before yelling down. 

“Uh Steve do you need a hand with anything,” he tried to think of his grandma naked, a demidog, anything to get his boner to go down.

Will heard Steve swear, followed by the slamming of a phone back into the receiver.

“No no I’ll be up in sec! Just set everything up for me!” Steve called back, noticeably breathless. 

Will, unable to get the thought of what “present” Steve had for Billy out of his head knew that there was no way he could continue playing D&D with Steve like nothing was wrong. He quickly ran back down the stairs.

“Um I actually just remembered I have to go um home and do uh… something” Will said awkwardly, practically sprinting for the door.

“Oh ok, did you need a ride or anything?” Steve asked, concerned at Will’s sudden change in demeanour.

“No, it’s ok I rode my bike here,” Will responded before heading out the front door, “I had fun, bye”

“Yeah me too I’ll-” Will cut him off by slamming the front door.

Will rode home so fast his legs burned, he quickly shouted out a greeting to his mum before running into his room. It only took a single touch to his aching cock before he was spilling all over his shoes.

4.  
The next time Will caught Billy and Steve together actually was an accident, Steve was hosting a pool party for the party and their respective sibling/parental chaperones. The scent of sunscreen and Billy’s coconut tanning oil permeated the air. Max screamed as Lucas pushed her into the pool, Hopper watching them over the top of his sunnies as he attempted to convince Joyce of whatever childish argument they decided they were having. As Will sat on the sun-hot stones by the pool, cool water swimming between his legs he finally realised he was at peace. He was finally happy, free of his demons and worries. 

This mentality however didn’t last for long, Suzie had come up to Hawkins for a week and not for the first time was Will left feeling like a massive 7th wheel. The party had taken it upon itself to start piggyback races, with Will excusing himself to get a soda, really just anything to get him away from that. 

The floor layout of the Harrington’s was weird, the kitchen being all the way on the other side of the house. Will began his quest for soda, trekking pool water through the entirety of the Harrington’s living room. Noticing what he was doing, Will attempted to dry himself off, continuing to head towards the kitchen, based upon muscle memory alone.  
What he saw when he reached his destination stopped him right in his tracks. Steve was bent over the counter, head turned away from Will, Billy practically smothering him with body – hips pounding in and out of Steve like his life depended on it. 

Will’s mouth went dry, it was one thing to imagine, hell he’d gotten off to nothing else for the past few months, and another to see it in front of you. He knew he should leave, should turn around and walk away, it was such an intimate moment. But fuck did it look good.

Billy had one huge hand buried in Steve’s locks, ensuring his face was pressed firmly against that counter and facing away from Will, the other held both Steve’s wrist in a tight lock behind his back. Billy’s golden back was dripping with sweat, the gold chain he always wore was creating a steady rhythm against his sternum, rivalling the steady slap of skin as Billy slid in and out of Steve’s ass. And god, what an ass, it was perky and round, somehow ever paler than the rest of his creamy skin that was currently covered in a pink flush. He could see that Steve perfect behind was dotted with a few moles much the same way rest of his body was, and it was kind of cute. Could an ass be cute? Will wondered, he was quickly dawn out of his thoughts when Steve let out a breathy moan. 

This caused Billy to grin, leaning down to growl into Steve’s ear as he continued to pound the living daylights out of him.

“Keep it down sweetheart, you don’t want anyone to come in here and catch you,” too late, Will thought, “or maybe you do huh? After all you are Hawkins biggest slut”  
Steve just moaned in response, Will couldn’t see but he imagined Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. As if having a sixth sense Billy whipped his head to the side, taking in Will’s flustered appearance. Billy’s grin got impossibly wider and he continued to whisper utter filth into Steve’s ear.

“Fuck baby, I can’t believe you let me do this, I bet I could bend you over in the middle of the mall and you’d just let me,” Billy held Will in a piercing gaze, running his tongue over his teeth tauntingly, “imagine if the rest of the party knew, that you’re just Billy Hargrove’s little cock sleeve.”

“Imagine if Will found out baby, he practically idolises you, imagine how he’d feel knowing slutty Harrington would do anything for a cock up his ass.” That seems to do it for Steve, he lets out a high breathy whine and shudders as spills all over the counter top. Billy soon follows, pulling Steve back so that he is flush against Billy’s hips as he releases into Steve before collapsing on top of him.

“Ugh, get off me you big lug, I need to get dressed before someone actually catches us,” Steve whines, and reluctantly Billy pulls off and out of him. Even from where he is standing Will can see the way that Billy’s release has begun to leak from Steve’s puffy pink hole, the sight making him dizzy with arousal. 

“Oh, by the way, you can spend the night, but I think some of the party want to as well” Steve said, as Billy angled his body to ensure that Steve couldn’t see Will.

“Yeah? Is Will staying?” Billy asked, making eye contact with Will over Steve’s shoulder.

“I think so, why?” Steve replied, clearly confused.

“Don’t worry you’re pretty little head, I was just curious.” Billy pecked Steve on the forehead, consoling him, Will however took Billy’s words with a grain of salt – he understood the underlying meaning. It was a promise. A threat. 

5.  
It was that same night the Will caught the couple again. The party had set up a little fortress downstairs, passing between themselves the two beers that El was able to steal from Hoppers stash while they watched gory movies, high pitch screams drowning out the thumping undercurrent of whatever heavy metal garbage Billy was playing in Steve’s room.  
Will could not sit still, much to the annoyance of his friends. But no matter what he did he couldn’t get the image of Steve getting absolutely railed out of his head, he felt his dick twitch at the though of Billy’s piercing gaze, and how his how body seemed to tense up as he spilled into Steve. The music from above suddenly cut off, Billy appearing at the top of the stairs.

“Alright you shitheads! We’re tryna sleep so you better keep it down,” Billy yelled down towards them, although not much heat behind his words.

“I doubt any of you are planning on getting any sleep tonight but Steve said you could borrow one of the rooms upstairs if you’re friends are being brats, which I’m sure they will be,” Billy said, despite his message being for everyone he maintained direct eye contact with Will – his invitation clear.

“What’s the bet they’re gonna do it right now,” Mike grinned as soon as Billy slammed the door to Steve’s room.

“la la la la la, I can’t hear you,” Max sang, sticking her fingers in her ears.

“Oh come on Max you can’t pretend like they don’t! They’re boys and -” Max cut Lucas off by slapping her hand over his mouth.

“Nope, nope, nope, that’s disgusting, and I don’t want to think about it STOP talking,” Max yelled.

The rest of the party giggled and began to poke at Max’s sides and taunt her with descriptions of her brothers sexscapades.

“Alright guys let’s just drop it,” Will cut in, more concerned about what all the Billy and Steve talk will do to his pants than Max’s sensibilities, “I think I might take Steve up on his offer, I’m actually kind of tired.”

A chorus of “night’s” followed Will as he gathered up his pillow and headed up the stairs. He paused once he reached the top – he hadn’t really thought this far ahead and didn’t know where to go from here. He soon noticed that Steve’s door had been left open a crack, revealing a yellow rectangle of light. If Will strained his ears hard enough he could hear the breathy little moans that had since become associated with Steve.

Like a moth drawn to a flame Will followed the light spilling from Steve’s bedroom, pushing the door open slightly to reveal Steve, sitting on the edge of the bed, with Billy’s broad frame kneeling in front of him, mouth on his cock. Steve’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, the only reason he hadn’t spotted Will, one of his hands tangled in Billy’s curls, the other on his cheek, guiding the blonde up and down on his cock. Will could hear the wet sounds of Billy’s lips sliding along Steve’s cock. There was something indescribably hot in seeing Billy, who up until this point had been clearly the more dominant of the two, on his knees – almost servicing his boyfriend.

“Oh, Billy baby I’m so close, please don’t stop,” Steve moaned.

That was too much for Will who let out an audible gasp, suddenly Steve’s eyes popped open, his doe eyes wide in shock and his pink lips forming a perfect “O”.  
“Will! Oh my god!” Steve gasped, attempting to alert Billy and push him off. 

Billy however, wasn’t having any of it, using his superior strength to hold Steve down by his hips and started sucking even more violently, if Steve’s scrunched eyebrows were anything to go by. Steve bit his fist as his orgasm hit, hips jerking up to momentarily choke Billy as he spilled down his throat. Billy finally drew back, and the two boys took a moment to catch their breath before being pulled out of their thoughts by a whine from the door way.

Simultaneously their heads wiped up to look at Will, first at his face, and then further down to his crotch where a wet patch has begun to from. Will had just cum, completely untouched. 

+1  
The whole room was silent, what in reality was about 30 seconds felt like an eternity to Will. He willed the earth to open and swallow him whole, for Billy to get up and beat the shit at him, for Steve to shout and kick him out, anything to get him out of this situation. Unfortunately, none of those things happened.

“Jeez kid, shut the damn door,” Billy’s gruff voice drew Will out of his trance, he spurred into action – slamming the door without taking his eyes of the boys in front of him.  
“I kinda meant with you on the other side of it,” Billy licked his lips, amused, “but this works too.”

This was it, Will decided, no human being had ever felt the same level of embarrassment he was feeling in this very moment. He was ready to go home, lock himself in his room and literally never come out again.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, I’ll leave you guys now,” Will muttered, eyes glued to the floor as he began to turn around.

“I mean, you can stay,” Steve spoke up for the first time, his whole face flamed a bright red, “only if you want to, of course.”

“I, um, I,” Will stuttered – he could feel his brain melting, concerned it could be leaking out of his ears. Before him sat a work of art, Steve remained on the bed, his now flaccid – still mouth-wateringly large – penis lay against his thigh, framed by the zipper of his acid wash jeans. His face was still flushed but his eyebrows were drawn in up in concern, his eyes scanning over Will’s for any sign wariness or discomfort. 

Billy on the other hand looked as if he was having the time of his life. He was sitting on the floor, his legs spread in an inviting “V”, a slightly manic grin ran from one ear to the other. His lips were puffy and red, his chin glistened with spit or cum, Will couldn’t tell. The thought of what he had just witnessed made him twitch in his shorts, he could feel the flush on his cheeks darken even further. 

“As fun as this standoff has been boys, I’m hard enough to cut glass in a room with two twinks, so someone better do something about this,” Billy cut through the tension, gesturing to his crotch and slowly rising to his feet.

“Don’t be so crass Billy,” Steve said at the same time Will cut in; “I’ll do it.”

Will felt more than he saw two heads whip around to look at him.

“if ah, If that’s ok?” Will amended.

“Well, well, well, who knew Zombie boy had it in him,” Billy’s grin remained intact, he settled on the edge of the bed much like Steve had sat previously, using one hand to start on his belt and the other to rub along his thigh invitingly.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with Will,” Steve ignored Billy – standing up and tucking himself away before walking over to Will and putting a hand on his shoulder, “you can leave right now, and we can pretend this never happened”. 

“No uh I do I just,” Will looked down at where he was ringing his hands, “I’ve never done that before,” he looked back to meet Steve’s eyes, “can you teach me?”

“That,” Steve and Will turned to Billy, where he had since managed to release his throbbing erection from his jeans, “was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s antics, instead cupping Will’s face and tilting it up to meet his. 

“We can do whatever you want sweetheart,” Steve said earnestly, Will shivered at the pet name being directed at him.  
“I’m going to kiss you, is that ok?” Steve continued, tilting his head forward.

Will nodded enthusiastically, not trusting his voice not to crack embarrassingly. Steve nodded, as if to reassure himself before softly pressing his lips against Will’s. The kiss started off slow at first, just a delicate press of lips, before Steve began to move his lips against Will’s. Steve moved one hand down to wrap around Will’s waist, drawing him closer and eliciting a small gasp from Will. Steve used this opportunity to push his tongue into the shorter boy’s mouth to lick against his. It wasn’t like what Will imagined “French kissing” to be like, it was a lot softer and wetter than he imagined, but god did it feel good. Suddenly, Will felt the warm heat of another body pressed along his back, he jumped slightly in surprise. 

“It’s just me Zombie boy,” Billy assured, breathe tickling along the back of Will’s neck.

Billy wrapped his massive arms around both the boys, hooking his fingers in Steve’s belt loops to draw him closer, so that his crotch would press against Will’s stomach. From this new position Steve could feel how hard Will was against his thigh, and he groaned, Will swallowing the noise. Billy began to press wet, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Will’s neck, using ring-adorned fingers to tug the collar of Will’s t-shirt further down so he had better access. Will was in heaven. The air around him was heavy and he felt pleasure wash over him like a wave, Billy had begun to use his grip on Steve to rock him against Will, simultaneously pressing his bare erection up against the cure of Will’s ass. Will could feel the tell-tale stirring in his gut and suddenly he pushed Steve off him;

“Stop,” he gasped.

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? Was it too much?” Steve asked, all in succession of each other, clearly panicked.

“No no it was good, I just uh, I just got really close ya know,” Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Close? What do you- ohhhhh,” Steve visibly calmed down upon realisation, “do you wanna try something else then?”

“Yeah like the blowjob I was promised?” Billy piped up, returning to his perch on the end of the bed.

“Billy!” Steve hissed, “don’t be such a dick.”

“Um no its fine,” Will stammered, “I want to do that.”

It felt as if some other presence had taken over Will’s body as he walked over to where Billy was sitting. Overcome with arousal and the feeling of wanting to impress Billy, Will dropped to his knees, Steve’s hand under his elbow being the only thing preventing him from bruising up his knees. 

“Easy there cowboy, don’t hurt yourself,” Steve said softly, before passive-aggressively shoving Billy’s knees further apart so he could settle in between them alongside Will.  
“Take it slow, and remember, you can stop anytime you want, and we won’t judge,” Steve placed a hand at the base of Will’s spine reassuringly.

Will tentatively reached forward and wrapped his hand around Billy’s dick, up this close it looked intimidatingly large, it was red and leaking at the tip and Will could feel the heat radiating off of it.

“Why don’t you just start by licking the tip,” Billy offered, his voice was deeper and more strained then before, clearly effected by the whole situation.

Will nodded, more to himself then anyone else, before leaning forward and licking a stripe along the head of Billy’s dick, collecting the small bubbling of pre-cum. It wasn’t bad per say, Will would be lying if said he hadn’t tried some of his own, it was kind of salty and bitter, with an indescribable undertone of musk. Will quickly turned his head towards Steve, who nodded reassuringly. Satisfied, Will continued, flattening his tongue and lathing all over the head, getting lost in the taste that was warm skin and Billy. Will lost track of how long he did this for but when he finally pulled away, he was met with Billy’s hooded gaze, he turned to look at Steve whose eyes had similarly glazed over.

“Was that ok?” Will asked, embarrassed at all the attention that was on him.

“Yeah, you’re doing great, do you want to try putting some of it in your mouth?” Steve asked, rubbing small circles on Will’s back.

Will didn’t respond, instead leaning forward again to take the head of Billy’s dick into his mouth. Above him, Billy groaned – which Will took as a good sign. It felt spongy on his tongue, just the tip filling up his mouth in a way that made his jaw ache in a way that wasn’t unpleasurable. He rose up higher on his knees to get a better angle, attempting to swallow down further.

“You’re doing great, why don’t you try sucking like it’s a straw,” Steve pipped up, wrapping his hand over Will’s so he could guide him in pumping Billy’s remaining length.  
Will followed the advice, sucking until he could feel his cheeks touching the side of Billy’s dick. Steve’s other hand moved up the back of Will’s head, threading his fingers through the soft hair to start guiding him up and down.

“Fuck baby that feels amazing,” Billy groaned from above.

Inspired, Will started to move along Billy’s length faster, taking more and more of his cock down his throat. Billy’s moans and curses were getting louder and more frequent and he had begun to rock his hips up to meet Will’s mouth. 

“Can you go deeper? I wanna feel your throat,” Billy said at the same time he thrust up further, choking Will.

“Billy!” Steve whisper-yelled, quickly pulling Will off by the grip he had on his hair, “you’re gonna hurt him!”

“M’sorry baby it just felt really good, I got carried away,” Billy rubbed his hand along Will’s cheek apologetically. Will had spit running down his chin, his lips were puffy and red, and tears had begun to leak out the corners of his eyes.

“It’s ok, I think I,” Will looked between the boys, “liked it. Would you, I mean, can you fuck my face like Steve was doing to you?” Will looked toward Steve sheepishly, “when I was watching.”

“Yeah, yeah I can do that,” Billy responded, uncharacteristically flustered.

“Now hold on a minute, I don’t know if you’re ready for that it is your first -” “Please,” Will cut Steve off. 

Steve sighed, “ok,” he decided.

Satisfied, Will settled back onto Billy’s cock, placing both hands on his thighs as Billy tangled both hands through Will’s smooth locks. Slowly Billy began up a rhythm, testing how much Will could take. Eventually however, caught up in his own pleasure he began to fuck into the wet heat more furiously, ignoring how Will coughed and spluttered, spit spilling down his chin in a steady stream. Tears leaked from his eyes but despite everything he could feel his erection rubbing against the inside of his shorts. Being used as if nothing more than sexy toy had Will flushed head to toe with arousal – he’d never been this turned on his life, even the time he caught Steve bent over the kitchen counter with Billy buried inside of him. 

“Fuck baby it feels so good,” Billy’s rhythm faltered, “I’m so close – I’m gonna cum down your throat, tap my leg if you don’t want it”  
Will kept his hands still, at the thought of swallowing Billy down Will felt his cock leak. 

Billy let out a series of little “Uh, Uh, Uh’s” followed by a extended curse and suddenly Will felt warm fluid fill his mouth. He quickly pulled off to try and swallow his release down, however unaccustomed to the amount and taste – most of it bubbled out of the corners of his mouth, spilling down his chin and onto his shirt. He looked towards Steve, a mess, cum and spit all over his cheeks, red and blotchy from where he had been crying – hair in every which direction after having two pairs of hands run through it. Steve didn’t mind, quickly drawing Will into a kiss, wasting no time in pushing his tongue between Will’s lips to lick the remaining taste of Billy’s release from Will’s mouth. Will heard Billy settle on his knees behind him, he felt his big hand slide underneath his shorts to grasp his cock, Steve swallowing Will’s gasp of surprise.

“You were so fucking good for me Zombie boy,” Billy growled in Will’s ear, starting a steady rhythm pumping Will’s erection.

Will had never been touched by anyone else, he could feel the callouses along Billy’s hand from years of lifting weights and it was a little dry, most of his cum having since dried and yet it was heavenly. He could feel the pressure building low in his groin and he knew he wasn’t going to last more than a few more pumps.

“You deserve a reward for being such a good little cocksucker,” Billy continued his stream of filth, “Next time maybe I’ll slick Stevie here up really good and let you fuck his tight little hole – you seemed to enjoy watching me fuck him over the counter last time.”

The promise of a next time, or maybe it was the acknowledgement of his voyeuristic beginnings that did it for Will, his orgasm hitting him like a punch in the gut and causing him to spill all over Billy’s fist.

Everything that happened after that felt like a bit of an out-of-body experience for Will. Steve went up and got a wet towel to wipe him and Billy down with, Will ended up in boxers and a shirt that didn’t belong to him, letting Billy move him like a puppet to dress him. He was scooped up and placed in the middle of Steve’s absurdly large bed, the two older boys wrapped around him on either side. It wasn’t til much later, after all the lights had been turned off and Will felt the beginnings of sleep tugging at the corners of his consciousness that Steve realised what had been said;

“Wait, did you see me and Billy in the kitchen?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon? i barely even know her *knee slap*.  
Upon reviewing this i realised that Will interrupts Steve alot in this fic, what a rude boy - on another note however, this is the first fic i've ever written so feedback and/or constructive criticism would be much appreciated <3


End file.
